Everything About You
by Girlonfirre
Summary: There is a boy who is desperately in love with a girl who doesn't even know his name until they have to work on a school project together. It just so happens that this one school project can change everything. What happens if the populars fall for the un-populars? It can't work, can it?
1. Chapter 1

Toby's POV

I was writing down the last couple of sentences for my writing essay prompt before the bell rang. Everyone filed out of Mr. Fitz's room and headed towards their lockers, except me. I strapped my backpack on and marched to Mr. Fitz's desk. He was scribbling something on the chalkboard for his next class.

"Mr. Fitz?" I exclaimed, tapping on his shoulder, in which was covered by a striped button up shirt.

"Toby, how can I help you?"

"Well, I was looking at my grades yesterday and I saw that my score went _up..." _I blurted.

"Ah, yes. You're book report you handed in, was incredible. The descriptive words and the personal connection. Just wonderful. You made me think I was in the book." Mr. Fitz replied.

"Well, alrighty then. Thanks!" I smiled, rushing out of the door.

"Wait, Toby!" Mr. Fitz called after me.

"Yes?"

"Try not to stare at Spencer all class." Mr. Fitz whispered flashing me a smirk and an eye roll.

"Sorry, won't happen again sir!" I blush, running to my locker.

When I turned around, a pair of brown eyes gleamed in front of me. And a couple of books and binders fell onto the ground. I just bumped into someone. _Great._

"Watch where your going, jerk!" The student demanded, leaning down to pick up their books.

I tried to help her get the books but she pushed me away. "Sorry." I stammered, before I realized it was her.

I flattened out my t-shirt with my hands and apologized once more. "I'm really sorry."

"Okay, I get it." She groaned, walking off with her possy, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and Aria Montgomery.

I'm so stupid. Why did I keep saying sorry?! I sounded like a little girl who spilled juice on her dad's car seat. Oh, well.

It was time for seventh period. Now that meant I had to face Spencer. Again.

Everyone fled into the classroom and took their seats. Spencer sits literally right next to me. Just _dandy._

"Settle down... Settle down..." Mr. Fitz sputtered, gesturing a football jock to get in his chair.

"Alright, I want to introduce you to a new project that we are going to be doing." Mr. Fitz announced, "We are going to be working in partners, though. I get to pick them!"

Boo's and oh no's came out of a lot of people's mouths. "Quiet! Lemme explain what you'll be doing. You and your partner will be doing a project in which there will be several things asked for. First, your partner and yourself will be presenting an oral presentation on things you learned about each other. And yes, that means both of you have to speak. The second thing you will be doing is writing a story. Not just any story, though. A fiction story from you're imaginations. The 'team' with the best story will get to be accepted into their dream college." Mr. Fitz explained.

"What!? How is that possible? It's just a stupid story. How can that get us into our dream college?" A terribly annoying girl in our class, Mona, questioned.

"You didn't let me finish." Mr. Fitz started, "The story has to be a ten-thousand word essay.

WHAT!'s came out of everyone's mouths, including mine. With my luck I'll probably get someone who sucks at English.

I guess I can understand how that can get us into our dream college. If we want something, we must work hard. College isn't easy.

"I will be announcing the partners as soon as everyone is quiet."

The room grew silent. I sank down in my chair and covered my face with my hands. Because my name was the first person on the attendance list, stupid Cavanaugh.

"Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer Hastings." Mr. Fitz blubbered, winking at me.

Then everyone else's name was a blur. I felt the world turn on me. Why god? WHY? Why must this beautiful soul be my partner? I'm just going to ruin this, embarrass myself. Seriously...?

After he said all of the partners, he clarified everything about the project it was time to leave this prison- I mean school. Today, I decided to walk home. Spencer was following me to my locker.

"Hey, Cavanaugh." I sighed and faced her, "You're the guy who knocked my books down, weren't you?" Spencer squinted her chocolate eyes at me and tilted her head to the left.

"Uh, sorry about that." Awkwardly I continued to walk to my locker.

"I wasn't done talking." Spencer whined, slapping her pale hands on the side of her thigh.

"Oh, sorry. Um. Yes?" I apologized again, SERIOUSLY? I'm such a shit.

"Dude, why do you keep saying sorry? Anyways, are you going to be one of those guys who doesn't do any of the project and leave me to do it by myself?" Spencer hummed, glaring at me.

"No. I thought it was going to be the other way around." I whistled, adjusting my backpack. I stared at the tiled floor, not wanting to look at her gorgeous appearance. Because if I did, I would most likely drool.

"Well, in that case. My house, tonight, six o'clock. Sharp. Okay?" Spencer grumbled matter-of-factly.

"Uh, where do you live?" I verbalize, holding my hand up as she saunters elsewhere.

"I'll text you my address."

"But, you don't have my phone number..."

"I have my ways." Spencer twirls around and gleams at me, I just could see the glimmer in her eyes.

It was around five-thirty. The sun was slowly falling from the sky and hiding in the back of pink and orange clouds. My mom always told me that if there are pink or orange or even both colors of clouds that it would be a beautiful day the next day.

I decided on a pair of shaggy jeans and a green t-shirt that said THE RAMONES on it. My hair was in it's normal swoop at the top. In my closet, all the way under my shoes, sweatshirts, and other personal items, is a cologne. It was my dad's, before he passed away last summer. Well he didn't pass away. He was murdered.

_It was the summer of 2013. I'm sitting in my bedroom listening to my favorite band, The xx, on my mini- suckish-speakers. The smell of italian food filled the air as because my mother was cooking chicken parmesan just below my bedroom. _

_I was just finishing up my homework just as my mom called me down for dinner. Yes! Chicken Parmesan! Was all I was thinking about, not that my dad (closest 'friend') was about to be man slaughtered._

_When I got downstairs, my mother had had a horrified expression on her well-made-up face, and our house phone pressed to her ear. There were three placemats, three forks and knives, three drinks, and three napkins set on the dinner table. But, there were only two people here. Where was Dad?_

_Later, I found out he was choked to death when he exited his work building. How could someone do that? He was an innocent man who did **nothing** wrong._

"Honey, how was you're day?" My mom asked, as she spun a strand of spaghetti on her fork and slurped the sauce off while swallowing her bite of pasta.

"Uh, okay. I have to be at friend, I mean someones house at six o'clock sharp. So, I have to hurry." I reply, looking down, blankly at my plate.

"Oh. So who's you're friend?" My mom grinned as she ate another bite of her chicken.

I can explain why my mom is flipping out about Spencer. First of all, I never went to someones house except for when I was younger. So, that explains a lot.

"No one."

"Well, I didn't know they made a name called 'No One.'" My mom glanced at me and gave me a half smile while widening her eyes and making a 'surrender' sign with with her hands.

"Her names Spencer. Now can I leave? I'm going to be late." I whined, gazing at her.

"The keys are on the counter." She mumbled.

"Love you, be safe!" Mom sang as she finished up her meal, alone.

"K, bye mom."

And with that I left.

I punched in the address that Spencer texted to me into my G.P.S. It was about five minutes away from my house. I turned right onto her street to find a ton of humungous houses standing with four-car garages, precise cut bushes, and two cars max. in the driveways of almost every house. Once I saw Spencer's house I suddenly felt self-concious. I mean, it's not that my family didn't have a lot of money, or anything. It's just that... I don't know...

I knocked on the door, and within seconds, it opened. A beautiful figure stood with curly brown hair, in the doorway. Rain prickled down my cheeks and arms.

"You could come in." She greeted. I nodded and walked in.

The inside was way better than I imagined. There must have been a million rooms. A gorgeous tan couch and a fire place in the living room and marble countertop and cabinets enough for a family of twenty in the kitchen.

"We can work in my room." She said, grabbing her books off the high stool chairs.

"Alright." We walked upstairs into a large room where there was a queen-sized bed, a window-seat, and a huge dresser.

"So, let's get started." Spencer said, digging through her vera bradley pencil case.

"Hmm."

"Are you hungry? Did you eat?" She pled, looking into my blue eyes.

"Uh- I ate."

"What do you want to have the story be about?" Spencer asked.

"Anything is good."

"Well, that doesn't help at all. What first comes to mind when you hear the word, "Imagination?" Spencer tested, writing something down in her five-star notebook.

"I don't know. That Spongebob episode?" I said, trying to force a smile.

"Hahahahahaha. You're funny, I like that." She chuckles.

"Um, thanks...?" I choked, taking out my mini laptop. "Do you wanna type or write?"

"I've always liked typing, I'm faster at it." Spencer beamed. Why was she being so _nice_ to me?

"Me too." I said, flashing the front of my white-pearly teeth.

Spencer's face went pale. She stared at her phone. It was as if all the blood in her face drained out.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"No, it's just my friend, Aria."

"Oh, well. In that case, what comes to you're mind when you think of the word, "Imagination?" I questioned, getting the Word Document cleared and ready for typing.

"Love." Spencer grinned at me.

"What kind of love? Animals, family, relationships..?" I enquired.

"Relationships. Because, well, I don't know how to explain it." Spencer mentions.

"So, do you want it to be about a girl and a boy?" I say.

"Yeah. They should be like in, seventh grade. And their desperately in love with each other and they don't even know it." Spencer said.

I nod and type away what she just said.

We planned and started to even write our story. On the plus side we even had _fun__._

It was around nine o'clock when we finally noticed the time. My mom wanted me back by nine. Tomorrow was school. Yay.

"Spencer, my mom said she wanted me back by nine. Maybe we can do this again, possibly tomorrow? Over coffee?" I say, not trying to be strange. I mean, was this asking her out? Well, yea. But, there was noooo way, she would say yes. She is the most popular girl in Rosewood Day. Spencer would not go out with a guy like me.

"I would love too." WHAT!? DID THAT SERIOUSLY JUST HAPPEN?

"Alright. The brew, after school? I can give you a ride, if you want." I ramble.

"Cool. See you then."

A/N: What do you guys think? Should I update? Please review! I really want to know what you guys think of this story. Reviews are nice, you should leave one in the box below please!

Tell me you're thoughts, likes, dislikes, suggestions in the comment box below.

-Lindsay


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank you to the ones who reviewed Chapter 1. I really like reviews because they motivate me to write more.

Spencer's POV:

I feel like the school day has been forever. I just wish it was seventh period already. Not to be weird but I'm kind of excited to be going on this 'date' with Toby. I know, I know. I shouldn't get excited when talking about an un-popular, but I just can't help it. He's so nice, funny, smart, and kinda hot too. I love his eyes too, they remind me of the ocean.

Right now, it's lunch. I'm sitting over at the table with the girls, ignoring their conversations and my half-eaten salad wrap. I'm thinking to myself, maybe I could turn Toby into a popular. I mean, he's definitely got the looks, just we got to work on the altitude. Although, I don't want to turn him into a snob, like Noel Kahn. But, he could be like me and the girls, not like freakin Naomi Ziegler and Riley Wolfe. They are bitches.

"Hey guys, can we turn someone into a popular?" I suddenly asked, interrupting Emily's talk about this guy she met in the store Otter at the King James Mall yesterday.

"Uh, it depends on who it is." Aria sneers, biting her fingernails, in which were freshly painted with turquoise polish.

"Toby Cavanaugh." I stammered, leaning back in my chair.

"Well, maybe. He is kind of hot." Hanna said, shrugging off her brown leather jacket.

"That's sounds like fun!" Emily cheers, clapping her hand over her mouth. "Oo! And we can take him to Otter and pick out some clothes, and get rid of the hair! Ug, that thing just ruins his whole new look."

"Hahahahaha." Everyone laughs at Emily's excitement.

"It's not nice to laugh..." Emily sighed, pulling a Chap-stick out and rubbing all over her full lips.

I continued to stare at Toby. "Be right back." I said.

"K." Aria blubbered.

I jogged past a table full of jocks, nerds, and then I finally found Toby's table. He was sitting next to a boy with black hair, Lucas Beattie. "Hey."

"What, um. Are you doing over here?" Toby mumbled.

"I wanted to invite you to _officially _meet my friends."

"Okay." Toby said.

He sets his bagel down on his tray and follows me to my lunch table. The cafeteria was so noisy, and so annoying. So, I had to talk really loud when I told him why I was taking him to my table.

"I WANTED TO ASK YOU IF MAYBE AFTER WE GET COFFEE OR SOMETHING, WE COULD GO TO THE MALL?!" I asked, dusting an invisible piece of lent off my patterned blouse.

"I guess." Toby whispered.

"What?!" I questioned.

"I GUESS!" Toby screams in my ear.

"Okay!" I laughed, while sitting down in my chair.

I pull another seat out and allow Toby to sit down. "Guys, this is Toby. Toby, this is Hanna, Aria, and Emily."

"I know who they are." Toby chuckled, shaking his head, to fix his swoop.

All of us snickered.

(AFTER SCHOOL)

"Okay, where are you taking are you taking me?" Toby argued, peeking through his hands that were covering his eyes. "I'm not that much of a shopping kind of guy."

"It's a surprise. Now, shh." The other girls and I cackled while guiding Toby into Otter.

"Here we are!" Aria was obviously physicked, she started to push Toby into the clothes store.

"Hey Aria, are you okay?" Hanna notices how Aria's face fell as soon as she walked into Otter.

"Yeah, fine."

"If you say so..." Hanna plunges into the mens department with Emily and I could hear the screaming and the laughing from the other end of the store.

"Toby, let's try this for you." I stuttered, while walking over to Toby, who was sitting on the white table that was covered with button ups and dress pants.

I held up a yellow and white striped button up shirt.

"Uh, do you want me to look like a my younger sister?" Toby smiled, setting the shirt down and picking up a random thing he saw off the table.

"How about this?" Toby beamed, holding up a pair of light brown cackies and an off-white button up.

"Gorgeous!" Emily comes up behind me and has a huge grin on her tan-skinned face.

"Defs, how about you Spence? Wanna come with us and try and find something for Tobes, while he tries on his outfit? Oo! And you could even do like a fashion show and show us everything you try on. We'll be the judges." Hanna sang, rushing over to pat Toby's shoulder.

All I am thinking is, _Tobes? Really?_

""Tobes? I didn't know we were giving me a nickname..." Toby declared, getting ready to go try on his outfit.

"Oh, whatev's. It's cute." Aria winked at Toby.

"Here, um. I'll judge Toby's outfit, you guys go and look for more." I said, "C'mon Toby."

"Okay."

"You almost done in there? It takes a boy longer to get dressed than a girl. And plus, Hanna found six outfits for you already!" I smirked to myself, imagining Toby in a dressing room naked. I quickly shook the thought out of my head.

"Yeah, give me a sec!" Toby said, stepping out of the room, he had a half-smile on as I gazed at him up and down.

The light brown cackies just went with his hair color, UH! HE LOOKED AMAZING!

"Beau, just beau...!" Hanna shouted, walking over to Toby giving him a hug.

I have this weird tight knot in my stomach when she goes to hug Toby. I suddenly move towards them and hug him as well.

"Whoa, a little touchy-feely today, Spence?" Aria smirks, and then flips a piece of hair out of her face and throwing a couple more clothes to try on at Toby.

"Let's get started, girls. If we are really going to getting him an all new wardrobe, then we gotta start! I only have till about ten. My mom has been super over-protective lately." Emily smiles, while throwing more clothes at Toby and walking off with Hanna and Aria.

"Looks like I'm getting a new wardrobe?" Toby uttered as he strolled into the dressing room for the second time.

"It's not a bad thing. Oh, and don't forget. We're going to Harry's after." I laughed, holding up my elbow so I can rest my chin on it.

"Harry's?"

"Harry's hair salon." I responded, standing up and looking into the three-way mirror.

"I've never heard of it." Toby exclaimed. "And just why would you be doing all of this for me?" He toddled out of the dressing room and gawked at me.

"You look good. Now, hurry up. Our appointment is at five-thirty." I prattled, clearing my throat.

"Okay, pushy-pushy. You're the one that wanted me to do this in the first place." Toby pestered walking into the dressing room, once more.

It took about another half an hour in the changing room because Emily, Hanna, and Aria kept bringing in more and more things to have Toby try on.

But, we were _finally_ on our way to Harry's. "So, this is it!" Emily announced as we made our way to the other side of the mall.

"Alrighty then." Toby mumbled, with a worried expression on his face.

"Who's cutting my hair?" Toby wondered, slamming his butt down on the waiting room couch.

"I am." A woman said.

All of us turned around to find a blonde washing her hands and clicking her heels to extend her hand to Toby. "The names Alison."

"Toby..." Toby hummed. It was obvious he was astonished from her impeccable beauty, because his eyes were distracted by her humongous boobs.

"Let's get started, shall we?" She smiled and her crystal-blue eyes glittered as she trot away with Toby right behind her.

Rage, filled me. I know, I shouldn't like him. But, there was just this little crush inside me. My eyes lit up every time I saw him. And, I wish I could just express it more easily. Maybe, after he is done with his transformation, we could. Date... HA! NO! He would never date anyone like me. He probably thinks of me as some jerk or a _popular. _There is no way! He could possibly like _me._

It felt like an eternity, sitting in the corner on the crappy pleather couch, watching my dream boyfriend laugh with another woman. Ten minutes later, there done. Alison turns his chair around so he could see himself and he gasps. His hair looked incredible. It was already, but, this, was OMG!

Toby had a Zayn Malik styled hair-cut. Basically, he looked gorgeous.

He sauntered over to the girls and I with a huge grin on his light face. "How do I look?"

"Wonderful!" Aria shrieked, Emily, Hanna, and Aria all jumped up and down, enthused with his transformation.

"okay, now what?" Hanna asked, dropping her purse back down on the couch.

"We go home, to finish our project." I said, starting to gather my things and tossing Toby his.

"Well, this was fun." Emily answered, flashing us some pure-white teeth covered in braces.

"Yeah." Toby muttered.

"Let's go." I ordered, pulling on Toby's hand.

When we got to my house, we went upstairs. After a phone call to Pizza-hut, we started working on our oral presentation.

"So, what's you're favorite color...?" Toby chuckled, clearly not knowing what to ask first.

"C'mon, we should think of something better than colors. Like, for example, maybe what's our favorite bands, or what do you do when you get home from school." I replied, sipping from my water glass with precisely four ice triangles in it.

"Okay than. What's you're favorite band?" Toby blurted, getting ready to type.

"Well, I like Blue Foundation and Five Seconds Of Summer." I smooth out my shirt and watch him type away on his computer.

"Now, what do you do when you get home from school?" Toby gurgled, furrowing his brows on the computer screen.

"What is it?" I questioned, looking at the computer, but not finding anything.

"Nothing, just a misspelled word is all." Toby commented.

"Uh, I normally go to the mall or one of my friends houses to do homework. Most times, I just go to the grille. Or, don't tell anyone but, my secret hiding place. It's this little tree house my dad and I built when I was younger." I noted.

"See! That's interesting!" Toby phrased, punching things into his keyboard.

"What is in this, _special_ tree house?" Toby asked me squinting his cerulean eyes.

"Nothing. It's just where I go when I want to think about things. Like, after I I got so mad, I went up there and lit some things like pictures of us together on fire. You know, the normal girl break-up kind of thing." I responded , chewing on my pinky nail.

"Okay. Um... How about you're favorite book?" Toby quizzed.

"Easy. The Fault In Our Stars." I said, smiling at the thought of the book.

"Cool."

"Thanks for having me over and basically, for everything." Toby beamed as he grabbed his shopping bags off the floor.

"You're welcome. You know I'm glad we got this report over with, now, rather than later. Oh! And don't forget to style your hair the way Alison told you too. K?" I grinned, giving him a knowing look.

"K. Bye Spencer." Toby winked at me before shutting the door, on his way out.

"Bye." I stammered, after he shut the door.

A/N: Please leave a little review or something. I just want to know how you feel about the story. IN THAT CASE, review! I will be updating soon! Thanks for the people who tell me their thoughts! Oh and should I make Alison become an obstacle in Spoby's relationship to be?

-Lindsay


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for who reviewed. Here's another chapter:**

Toby's POV:

I'm styling my hair, when my mom walks in holding an envelope in her slightly wrinkly fingers. "You know anybody by 'Hateful Soul'?" Mom exclaimed.

"Uh. Y-yea. Here, I'll take it." I muttered, awkwardly grasping the envelope from her hands.

"What's with all of this? Where are all of these clothes from? I'm not paying for this!" Mom said, pointing towards my bed covered in shopping bags.

"Mom, it's okay. My friends took me shopping and they paid for it. Their really nice, and. Rich..." I said, rushing over to her to hug her.

"Some nice friends. I like you're hair, did they cut it?"

"No, we went to Harry's Hair Salon in the King James." I responded, continuing to fix up my hair.

"Harry's? How wealthy are these friends?" Mom asked with wide eyes.

"Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, and Emily Fields, mom. Very wealthy." I answered, turning in her direction and removing my pajama shirt and replacing it with a shirt Hanna picked out for me.

"Oh. Well, that is really nice of them. Do you have their parents phone numbers so I can call and thank them?" Mom inquired, tapping her thigh with her hands.

"No, really. I thanked them enough last night. It's okay." I pointed out, starting to push my mom out the door.

"Excuse me, just what do you think you're doing, young man?" Mom laughed at me.

"Nothing. Can you make me breakfast? Make me eggs and toast. Thanks mom, your the best!" I cried, slamming the door and jumping on my bed to open the letter.

_Dearest Toby,_

_I hate this stupid place. It's driving me even more crazy than I already am. I miss you like crazy... I just need your touch again, Tobes. Anyways, I met a girl in here. Her names Paige. We are together, so I don't need you anymore. We're not supposed to have relationships here, but we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves._

_Tootles!_

_J_

After reading the horrid letter, I ripped it up into tiny pieces and threw it in my trash can, then went on with getting dressed.

When I was on the bus, I received a text, from Spencer.

_Did you do the hair style? -SPENCER_

_Oh no! I forgot! -TOBY_

_Are you serious!?-SPENCER_

_No, I'm just kidding. Relax. -TOBY_

_See you at school. -SPENCER_

I was sauntering through the doors of Rosewood Day High School and everyone faced me as I walked in. It feels like I was moving in slow-motion, or maybe in one of those movies where the popular kids stomp through their school. Everyone was just, staring at me like I was the opening act at a circus.

"There you are!" Aria came up behind me and almost gave me a heart attack. I gasped really loud, and Aria started to snicker.

"Hey! Alright, so um. I gotta get to class. See you guys at lunch." I smiled, blushing at every ones stares.

"Hold up, pretty boy. During homeroom, the populars go to Steam." Aria had a 'duh' expression on her face as she pulled on my arms, and dragged me to the school cafe, Steam.

"Hey, Tobes!" Hanna playfully punched my side as we reached the cafe. "What's shakin? Did everyone look at you like you were a god?"

"Um, well-"

"That's what happened to me, back in the day when I turned popular. Ugh, when Mona and me turned popular." Hanna corrected herself, shaking off the thought of Mona before pulling out one of the chairs next to her.

"Where's Spencer?" I asked.

"She's normally late." Emily laughed, just as Spencer came to sit down.

"I'm here! And it's not even seven-forty-five." Spencer exclaimed, flailing her arms in the air.

"Hey." Spencer notices me and leered at me. God DAMMIT. Why does she have this affect over me?! I felt all the blood flushing through my veins basically overpower my face and my heart beat times a hundred.

Spencer Hastings (my love since the sixth grade), wore the most magnificent navy dress and her hair in a loose braid, along with a printed sweater.

"Hi." I said.

A few pregnant moments passed by when Aria piped in. "Awkward silence!"

"Shut up." Spencer blushed, I think she might have been staring at me...

All of a sudden, two girls came over to our circle table and tapped on my shoulder. It was Naomi Ziegler and Riley Wolfe. "Are you new, here?" Riley giggled. Were they referring to me?

"No." I said.

"Oh, well what's you're name, cutie...?" Naomi smirked.

"Toby."

"Well, Toby. Today's you're lucky day. You are invited to come and sit with us, and leave these losers alone." Riley smiled and held her hand out for me to hold, but I turned her down, coldly.

"How about you two scurry along to your own _loser_ table, okay?" I snapped and turned back to my new friends.

"Holy shit." Hanna mumbled. All of the girls at my table smiled, made an 'o' shape with their mouths, or high fived me, and then smiled.

"Well, fine. You weren't even that cute anyways." Riley looked down and trotted away with her sidekick Naomi back to their table.

We all high-fived and went to the counter to buy food. I ordered a blueberry muffin and an iced coffee. I glanced at Spencer. She was rocking her head to the music that was playing, The Funeral by The band of horses. God, I love that band.

* * *

"Do you wanna hang after school?" Spencer asked, elbowing my side as she slid her sticky green tray across the metal strip.

"I have swim practice right after school, but other than that, I'm free." I responded as the lunch aid plopped some sort of mashed potatoes on my plate.

"You swim?"

"Yeah. Ever since I was in third grade."

"That's cool. When's practice over?" Spencer questioned while we sat down at our lunch table.

"Around four-thirty. Wanna meet at the grille?" I smiled at her gleaming brown eyes.

"Sure."

The other girls filed into their chairs and we were halfway through lunch when a certain someone popped up.

"Toby?" Lucas called out. "What the hell is this?" He pointed to me and then around my lunch table, basically to the girls.

"Erm... Lucas. These are my friends."

"No their not. You said yourself that you hated every popular except Spencer. _'Your love...'_" Lucas mimicked me.

Oh my god, did he really just say that? I'm going to kill him! "Lucas. Get the hell away from me. Now!"

I looked over to Spencer who had a weird expression on her face that I couldn't make out if she was mad or happy. "Spencer..." I mumbled.

"What did he mean, when he said, "your love?" Spencer wondered starting to tear up. Why would she be crying if she didn't feel the same way? She just met me. What the hell?

"It's not what you think. He is just high, please don't listen to him. It's not true!" I try to cover up what Lucas revealed but I was failing miserably.

"So,it's not true...?" Spencer sounded, _hurt...? _

"No. I mean. It is, no it's not. Ugh!" I screamed in frustration and stomped out of the cafeteria.

* * *

I heard a knock at my door so I went to open it. Before I even get a chance to see who it is a pair of lips are already on mine. My eyes were open in shock, it was Spencer. How could she like me? She barely even knows me! I guess maybe it's true love. could it be?

I grasped her waist and pulled her into my house. She wanted to deepen the kiss, and I let her. Our tongues tangled and messaged each others and finally we broke apart.

"I'm confused. You like me?" I asked.

"How could I not? You're so nice to me. And your funny, smart, and oh, did I mention you were _hot?" _

"Well, I like you too."I answered. Is this really happening or am I dreaming.

"Now, wanna go to the grille?" Spencer smirked at me and reached for my hand.

"First, I just need to ask you something."

"Sure, anything."

"Will you, be my, g-g-girlfriend?" I finally DID IT! YES! WOO HOO!

"No. I just kissed you. YES, I'll be your girlfriend!"

We kissed for a few more minutes before we finally left to go to the grille, hand in hand.

Once we were there, we both ordered our food and went to sit down on the couch in the corner.

We were peacefully eating when three girls stormed into the grille, spotting us and then coming towards us. "Where the hell were you?" Aria shimmied out of her jacket and plopped her butt onto the couch.

"You missed out on Otter Day..." Emily pouted, also taking a seat next to Aria.

Soon enough Hanna chimed in. "I thought you were on your man period." Hanna gazed at me, furrowing her eyebrows at me.

"Well-" Spencer tried to explain herself but got cutoff by a raging Aria.

"No wells. We tried calling you like a million times and we find you off with your new friend."

"That's what I wanted to tell you guys." Spencer gave me a reassuring look and continued. "This is not easy to say. Toby and I are a c-couple."

Emily's jaw basically fell to the floor and Hanna smiled and nodded her head while Aria just stood there, not doing anything.

"You're _what?" _Of course he had to show up. Just perfect!

"This is my new boyfriend. And Andrew, you cannot do anything about it because I dumped you. We are not together anymore. So just leave." Spencer yelled. Andrew Campbell. He was Spencer's ex-boyfriend. Apparently, he made out with another girl and Spencer found him with her. I don't know that because I was following her or anything... I just _happened_ to be there at the same moment.

"You are choosing this _dunce,_ instead of _me?"_ Andrew chuckles to himself, not thinking that this is real.

"Yeah. Spencer did choose this dunce instead of you, an even bigger dunce." I suddenly felt everything in my body snap as I heard him.

"What did you just call me, freak?" He pushed my shoulder as I got up, in which caused me to fall back on the couch, hitting my neck on the metal under the couch.

"I called you a dunce." I replied getting up.

"No Toby." Spencer cried, hugging Hanna as she watched our actions.

"I got this. This douche isn't going to get away with what he did to you." I growled.

When I turned around, I got a face-full of Andrew Campbell fist. Then all I remembered was crumbling to the ground and going to sleep for a little while.

* * *

"W-where am I?" My eyes flapped open to find a _bedroom?_ around me. I easily recognized it. It was Spencer Hastings's bedroom.

"My room, I didn't know what to do. Andrew punched you in the face. And then you like, blacked out." Spencer was situated on the end of the queen-sized bed and inching her way towards me, holding an ice-pack.

"Here." She carefully placed the ice-pack on my cheek/lower eye. A white hot pain shot right through and I winced. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. He's just a dick that's sad I broke up with him, even though I'm the one that should be mad, because of what he did. I mean-...Let's not get into this right now."

"What time is it?" I sighed, yawning a bit.

"Around seven-forty-five. It got late."

"Yeah..." I checked my phone. Six missed calls from my mom, three texts from Aria, and one voice mail from a bank. Yup my mom is gonna kill me. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Spencer worriedly eyed my phone.

"My mom called like six times." I said, resting my head back on the comfortable, puffy pillow.

"Oh, do you want to call her back?" Spencer smiled, but it didn't look like she was happy, more like a 'forced smile'.

"Uh, yeah. I probably have to go, though. It's dinner time at the Cavanaugh household." I leered, starting to get up.

"You can eat here. I'm sure my mom won't mind. We are just ordering a pizza, my parents are like never home." Spencer responded.

"I'd like that." I grinned at her and she slowly leaned to kiss my forehead.

**What did you guys think? WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS?! I really want to know how you like it. Or if you don't like it. And I just want to give a shout out to one of my good friends on this website, FantasyShipper. She is such a great writer. Definitely check out her stories. I don't want my reviewers to think that I don't appreciate them so thank you to mintiess, tivaanddensi, Crazy Writer K, ****tobyequalshottness, **and of course, my guest reviewers! I'll update soon! 

**-Lindsay**


	4. RIP Skylar

This is not a chapter. One of my friends girlfriend has died. (FantasyShipper) If you really care about my story, I would like you to read her stories and support her I'm any way possible. PM her telling her everything is okay, anything! She needs your help. R.I.P Skylar. We loved you.

-sydney


End file.
